Five Months (Rewritten)
by Five-Months-of-Peace
Summary: "If I can slap you, you exist." Since the day Usilida Brea stood in front of Sai, her palm burning from the force of the hit, they'd been on a journey of love, life, and death. With their crazy and impossible journey, will they survive? SaixOC
1. Prologue: Floating Away

**Five Months (Rewritten)  
Prologue: Floating Away**

Sai's outstretched fingers missed mine just barely, our fingertips grazing. I let out a strangled cry, one last please for help, before falling... Falling... Falling...

My body hit the bottom of the cliff harder than expected. It hurt terribly, slicing pain through my ribs and skull. I could feel blood soaking my hair, caking the ends in hard, dark red.

_I'm going to die._

The idea of it, somehow, didn't bother me. In fact, I looked forward to the calming numbness that spread along my spine, turned my skin cold to the sunlight, got rid of the agitating knot in my back. I just regretted leaving him behind...

I let a small smile appear on my lips. Sai, the poor kid... How was he going to survive without me? His pretty face was going to be red from so many girls slapping him. Wow, I was going to miss him, if I could miss during death...

I could barely hear my own shallow breathing as the sunlight in my vision was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

**Wow, what a dark start.  
Heya! I started rewriting again, because I've made some major changes to Brea's story. She's my oldest character, so she has the most complex story. XD  
So yep, spoiler alert~**


	2. Chapter One: Frosty Cold

**Five Months (Rewritten)**  
Chapter One: Frosty Cold

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, moving the book off my face. The consistent and annoying knocking had been going on for the past ten minutes. I knew now, this was an important mission for the welfare of Durnig. I got up, slightly slumping and trying to get the look on my face less annoyed and ugly.

By the time I reached the door, I figured I'd done a good job. Pulling the door open on my side, I took one look at the angry face and groaned.

_Whoops. So much for getting my face reoriented._

"Mirio-sensei," I said, knowing he was angry just by the huge vein popping from his forehead. My curious and extremely odd mind wanted to reach out and poke it, to see if it would pop, but I might get in trouble and cost the family money.

"What the hell were you doing that was so goddamn important?"

"Um..." I slightly shifted, hoping my messy brown hair would cover the discarded blanket and book I'd been enjoying a nap with a few moments before. "Taking a shower."

He eyed my dry hair with another look of disbelief. "Sure. I'm not in the mood to argue, so let's get this over with. Report to Linios-sama as soon as possible."

"Me?" I asked, quickly glancing over my shoulder to see if Ren was standing behind me.

"Yes, you. You're the one I'm looking at. Unless you're too busy with your shower."

Yeah, yeah Mirio. Piss off.

Still, I noticed the vaguely concerned look in his eyes, which comforted me in the sense that he still cared about his only female student ever. Durnig, the scattered area in which I lived, was far, far behind everyone else politics-wise. Women had only gained the right to become warriors three years ago.  
A heavy sigh came from him and he clamped his hand down on my shoulder as I turned away.

"Watch your tongue. He's in a bitter and seething mood today. And you know how he hates the Usilidas."

_Thanks, Mirio. So totally confident that I'll live now._

I forced a smile at him.

"When is my tongue not watched?"

* * *

Thirty minutes later, with my cheek burning from embarrassment and the slap I'd gotten for speaking out of line, I realized that I needed to work on my tongue-watching skills. Not so good.

Let me tell you, my sensei misused the term "bitter and seething". Linios-sama was outraged at someone for letting out a _Namida*_. It had torn through the western part of Durnig, where the wealthy lived, instead of turning it to the poor. However, that story is for later.

He switched between covering points of my mission and yelling at his poor servants. We were all frightened of him and the power he used and abused. However, I was stupid enough to let my annoyance over the rapidly switching subjects overcome the terror.

"Just send someone out there already," I had suggested dryly.

His hand connected with my face so quickly, I wasn't sure what had happened. It was only after he threw a mission scroll at me and told me to scram that I realized the next blow would be a knife through my chest, so I gathered the fragile paper and ran.

"Bea!"

My nickname greeted me as I walked through, forest green eyes watering with tears I didn't want to shed. I couldn't get rid of them fast enough, as my brother had appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

Twenty-one, with a pretty face and eyes kind enough to make girls melt, Usilida Ren was the picture of the perfect guy. Unless you don't like blonds.  
His goofy grin faded upon seeing me. Me, Usilida Brea, with a generic face, ugly hair, and eyes that were empty like most people's in Durnig.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"I didn't heed sensei's warning," I mumbled. "First time he slapped me."

Ren treated me with the delicacy of a glass doll, but this time I didn't mind it. He healed the bruise, as least a little, and smiled at me.

"Sorry that happened, Bea. You gonna be okay?"

"I-I'll be okay."

If there was one thing Ren was, it was too gentle to live in Durnig.

* * *

"Okay, outfits?"

"Check," I replied back, glancing in the depths of my bag.

"Food for a few days?"

"Check-a-roonie."

"Er... Girl things?"

"Pervert."

I glanced over with a grin to see the blush on Ren's face. He had spent the last fifty minutes making me feel better. I hoped he didn't have something better he should be doing. Even if he did though, and I insisted he go to it, I knew the answer.

_"Now Bea. What I'm doing is not as important as making my little sister happy."_

Just another reason I loved my older brother.

We ran through the checklist four more agonizing and painful times. Finally, Ren nodded, his extremely thorough check finally finished. "Good. So, Brea, you get to have an escort-"

"Usilida Ren," I said immediately.

"Not Gabes?"

I blanched a bit, knowing Gabes was most likely hearing about my horrid act of "treason." Secretly, I hoped and prayed that he wasn't getting scolded for deciding to be my best friend. When Gabes was in a bad mood, he was as verbally cruel as his father was physically. He loved reminding me that he wasn't viewed with the respect he deserved because we were best friends.

"No, not him. He's got... too many missions to worry about escorting me to Konoha. Plus, if I'm going to be leaving, I want to spend time with you."

"I see." Ren chose not to comment on my flinch.

I scarfed down the dinner Ren made me, one of those warm homemade ones that leave you with a warm pit in the center of your stomach. We quickly changed into Durnig's plain standard outfit: a form-fitting black shirt under a loose grey shirt and black pants with black ninja sandals. Not a flattering outfit in the least, another reason women avoided this type of work.

Ren offered me one of his goofy grins that always made me laugh and we headed out into an evening that was bristling with sharp cold. The wind blew and I took advantage of my longer than necessary hair to use as a scarf.

"It's fricken' cold," I muttered, shivering and tracing the tip of my pinky around the hilt of my left dagger, which rested reassuringly on my hip. Ren chuckled, shaking his head even though his ears were bright red with cold.

"Oh, well."

We didn't bother glancing back at Durnig, for we knew that a sickly green fog, heavy with pollution, was rolling in.

* * *

"Dear Lord, the fresh air... It burns!"

Ren tried not to laugh, though I could tell his face was scrunched up from the effort as he signed us in at the gate. I reviewed the mission scroll.

_Usilida Brea,  
By order of northwest Durnig, you are to travel to Konoha and spend the next six months training as a shinobi under Team 10. You will follow any orders given to you from them. Things shall be situated for you. Failure to accept this mission will result in death._

Ren clasped his hand firmly on my shoulder and started leading me away as I kept rereading, hoping I wouldn't be questioned. I trusted Ren, following him as he tossed me between each hand to avoid obstacles.

I started walking on my own when we reached the Hokage building and I took a deep breath, hoping this village was not like Durnig. Anything but that.

"Y-Yes, Milady!" I heard from the other side of the door. I stepped forward to open it, but it slammed open and knocked me unconscious on contact.

* * *

**Screw you Brea, no one likes you. /slapped/  
Poor Brea. :D She hates getting hurt. Well, we start off our story. Officially~  
I'm so tired**

***Namida means 'Tear' in Japanese.**


	3. Chapter Two: Once Upon a Dream

**Five Months (Rewritten)  
Chapter Two: Once Upon a Dream**

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream...  
I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so, familiar a gleam;  
And I know it's true, that visions are certain all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once, upon a dream_

"Gabes," I whined. "Stop it."

His chuckle was deep, seductive, and perfect. I knew his arms were around me and he was holding me close in a way that should have been chaste, but wasn't. Probably because it was the number one Durnig heartbreaker, Gabes. He'd seduced most of the girls in Durnig, making no effort to quiet his notions. To be bluntly honest, it was quite impressive to be as big of an ass as he was. Every boy in Durnig, well on the outside at least, wanted the same thing from every girl.

"_I know you_," started Gabes again with that amazing voice of his. He and I both loved the darker, more adult rendition of "Once Upon a Dream", and my God he was amazing at it.

"Get off of me, or you won't know me anymore," I threatened.

After his weight disappeared from my back, I attempted to move the sheets off of my face and sit up. Big mistake.

I clamped my hands down over my forehead, groaning as the blood washed forth in huge amounts of pain.

"Christ, what happened?"

"You've got to be faster than the door." Gabes's tone was teasing, and when I looked into his icy blue eyes, they were teasing as well. Some of his dark black hair fell into the delicate irises and her flicked his head to get the hair out of his eyes.

"Shut up."

His perfect bottom lip stuck out and curved slightly over his chin in a pout. "But, Brea... You love my voice."

I couldn't deny it, but I didn't accept it either. I couldn't handle the smug satisfaction his huge ego would undoubtably produce. "Where's Ren?"

"Talking with the Hokage. She's a scary woman, nice bust though." Gabes grinned at my face palm.

"Oh God," I yelped, sending another jolt of pain through my head. "This is my mission and I'm missing the direct orders from the Hokage herself?!"

I scrambled up, but the covers wrapped around my calves and sent me hitting the floor on my stomach. The air rushed from me and I groaned more.

"Congrats, darling. Two inanimate objects have made you their bitch today. Must be some sort of record." He made no move to help me up, which wasn't surprising in the least.

"I hate you and I'm not your darling!"

Kicking the sheets away, I rose and was about to leave when Gabes said something that shell-shocked me.

"You're gonna leave me unsatisfied?"

My head whipped around to stare at him. "Huh?!"

While I knew Gabes was a player, I'd made it more than obvious that I wanted to just remain in that guy-friend, gal-friend kind of relationship. No kissing, no touching, no "satisfying", hugs only on occasion. I was _not_ an affectionate person.

His smirk widened. "My my, Brea, who's the pervert now?"

My face turned red with an angry blush and I turned away, opening the door. I never heard what his need was, but I heard the bed squeak when he got off of it. A sliding sound hit my ears.

_Oh great, the appliances must be malfunctioning. _

"Bea!"

The sound of my brother's voice made me almost jump. He sounded cheerful and enthusiastic, always a good thing. I ran down to greet him with a hug.

... Okay, so I love my brother enough to be affectionate. Sue me.

"So, Brea, here's the rundown."

I let go of him, my nerves suddenly gripping me with horribly painful claws. I'm going to be honest, I despised Durnig. I hated the people, I hated Linios-sama, I hated the whole place. But, at least I was used to it. Konoha, not so much, and it scared me.

I gulped down the bitter bile in my throat and suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Gabes," grunted Ren, his smile disappearing for a split second. "When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. I was in between missions my father gave me, so I decided to spend some time in Brea's room."

Ren's head whipped to me as quickly as my head had to Gabes. "_What_?"

"Nothing happened." I gave Gabes a sharp elbow to the gut. His rock-hard stomach jarred my arm in pain, so it was just another bad idea.

"Oh." Ren visibly relaxed, his trust in me as sure as could be. "Okay. Well, anyway, Brea, the rundown-"

"After dinner," Gabes interrupted with authority. Ren's jaw snapped shut and I saw it tighten in a clench. He hated being interrupted, as did I, but we could not argue. Gabes was the son of Linios-sama. We were only his slaves without shackles.

* * *

After dinner at a rather good ramen place, Ren and I walked back to the apartment alone. Gabes had decided to leave halfway through dinner, pretending it was because of important business when really, he just didn't want to get the bill. I had listened to a noisy blond boy, around my age, complain about his mission. It was actually rather amusing, listening to his incoherent spurts between mouthfuls of noodles.

"Anyway," Ren said, successfully gathering my attention. "Run down."

He glanced around quickly, as if making sure Gabes wasn't going to attack him with another interruption. "So... You'll be with Team Seven, working missions of various ranks. They believe you to be of Chūnin rank."

"Chūnin?" I was clueless to Konoha's terms.

"Like a mid rank between a new warrior and an experienced. From what I understand, the rank is something like: academy student, Genin, Chūnin, Jōnin, ANBU, then Kage." Ren shrugged, acting like he was just as clueless as I was.

"Oh. Okay."

"Also, we got a message. You'll be here for half a yea-"

"Half a year?!" I squealed, the horror of living in this unfamiliar place long enough for it to be familiar hitting me hard.

"Yeah, more or less." His hand claimed mine with a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry."

"But I..."

He flashed me a smile, one of those looks you can't help but be comforted by. "I'm always with you. If you get scared or upset, just remember..."

He pulled me in and hugged me tightly. "I'm hugging you, comforting you. Okay?"

I nodded and yawned into his chest. "C-Can we get back to the apartment now?"

* * *

The next morning was a fit of nerves. I had Ren brush through my messy as hell brown hair for reassurance and acted a tad bit more dramatic than what I was feeling, which really is an impressive feat. He eventually offered to go with me and I gratefully accepted.

Pausing and taking advantage of the full body mirror by my bed, I glanced over myself. At Durnig, there was a scarce amount of mirrors. Why bother when everyone looks the same?

Still, this was the first time I had a good look at myself. My skin was between pale and bronze, naturally. I still had messy hair that reached my waist and flat, hopeless eyes.

"Home's done its toll on you girl," I mumbled to myself before turning.

"Ugh! Look at that pudge," I whined to myself. Underneath my C-cup, stupid boobs, there was a bit of belly. "I hope we do a lot of moving, I want to burn that baby off.."

Ren's voice made me jump and blush.

"Who are you _talking_ to?"

"N-No one," I chirped nervously as I brushed past him. On my way out, I grabbed the twin daggers and sheathed them. Here I was, in Konoha, going to meet my new team. I gulped nervously and let Ren follow me down the stairs to the outside of the complex.

I hadn't noticed until that day how pleasant the weather was. It was warm and nicely moist, much unlike my hometown. Durnig always had a chill in the dry air, even in summer, and the stuff we breathed in was not clean and fresh. Okay, the weather, I could get used to. It would be nice to have the warmth of the sun on my face.

I quickly walked forward to catch up with Ren and watched as he followed directions. He did everything with complete confidence. I both envied and loved it.

"Turn left here and... Aha! Here we a-"

"What the hell did you say, asshole?!"

We both stopped to witness a shockingly pink-hair girl going forth with all her might. I could tell that there was angry hellfire in her movements and couldn't deny that I kinda liked it. Holding her back was an uncomfortable-looking man with brown hair. He wore an outfit that looked almost familiar. On the other side of him, there was the noisy blond kid from earlier. Good, so I wasn't clueless.

I turned my attention to the last male of the group, a boy with a roundish face. He had a weird-looking fake smile on his face, with dark hair falling down over his headband thing. The one thing that startled me was his waxy pale skin, which stretched over some rather nice muscles. I was looking at something I was liking the view of.

"Anyway," I said simple, turning to Ren as we walked forward. "Where's my team?"

"It's them."

"It's-"

My expression slacked into that of utter annoyance. I couldn't have gotten a more diverse and random-looking team. I wasn't used to "diverse" and "random-looking".

Ren's mouth turned upwards into another one of his pleasant smiles as everyone turned to look at us. "I'm sorry we're late. My sister, Brea-" He grabbed my wrist as I had turned away to try to avoid all of that for the next six months "-will be joining you for a bit. Say hi, Bea."

"Why?" I gave the shinobi a pointed look, letting them know that I did not trust them in the least.

"Because it's friendly."

"Hi Ren."

"Brea..."

I sighed, not meeting his patient look and instead sending my new team a glare.

"Hey, I'm Usilida Brea, I'm new, whatever."

Things were starting of greeeaaaaattt...

* * *

**GUYS I MADE A MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER  
IT'S TEAM SEVEN NOT TEAM TEN  
I FAIL AT LIFE  
Anyway, yep, here's the next chapter. Brea is not a trusting person. Big thankies to DenaHoshigaki for her awesome review! Read her writing, she's awesome.  
Personal note-  
I found a song called "Nun and Idol Girl". It's cute until she kills the priest. .-. I have to write my essay for History now. I so hate history.**


	4. Chapter Three: One Step Too Far

**Five Months (Rewritten)**  
Chapter Three: One Step Too Far

The brown-haired man rubbed his temple with an exhausted look, his almond-shaped eyes closing over tired eyelids. It looked like he was used to not getting much sleep and didn't.

The pink-haired girl shot me a glare with those hellfire green eyes of hers. Her pink hair seemed to be bristling, a sign not to say anything too rude. Not that I really wanted to. She was rather pretty, well, prettier than me at least, and I was wary of those coiled fists of hers.

The spiky-haired blond stared at me, blue eyes big and curious. So far, based on personality and first impression, he was my favorite. I eyed the markings on his face with distrust, the whisker-like lines made me uneasy to come closer to his face. I was attracted to the bright orange of his clothing though; such color would never be allowed in Durnig.

By far, the most plain was Mr. Snow White. His clothing colors didn't stray too far from the sickly pale of his skin and the black of his eyes, except for the two red straps over his shoulders. I eyed his abs with interest. This guy was exposed and cute... Purrrrrrrr...

"This one is extremely ugly, too. I wonder which animal pelt makes up her hair," he said, his mouth cocked into a twisted fake smile. His lips were really nice... Wait...

I stiffened my pose, my fingers curling into a fist at the muscles in my forearms braced. My blood began to rush with excitement and heat as I relished in the feel of anger. At least Durnig approved of brutality.

Ren, however... Not so much. He slung one arm over my neck, holding me along my collarbone. His free hand grabbed my wrist, pulling it back.

"Excuse us, please."

He backed away, letting me trail my ankles in the dust. When he had dragged be back behind the fence, I pulled away, silently fuming. I felt like a two-year-old throwing a fit over candy, but I wasn't ready to let that comment go unpunished.

"Now, Brea," Ren said in a calm, soothing voice. I knew he was giving me a patient look, and I hated it.

"Don't even, Ren! I don't like that he thought what he said to me was okay! I won't put up with that bullshit!"

I wanted to pommel something, but nothing was there except Ren and a splintery fence, so I stomped around him childishly until he grabbed my arm and hugged me.

"Oi," he said quietly. "I know you don't like it. I don't like it either, but you have to deal with it, at least for now. Okay? Try to make friends with them, get to know them a little. Enjoy your time here while you can."

He released me with a dazzling movie-star smile. "Alright?"

"Fine." I was much too proud to admit my sudden relief, so I turned and walked back towards them. I gave Mr. Snow White the finger before crossing my arms under my bust.

Ren apologized again for "our" rude behavior. I could already tell that the three who didn't sport belly shirts liked him more than me, just like everyone else.

My brother want and hovered beside me watchfully, ready to calm me down. I shifted my weight to one hip and listened as everyone introduced themselves.

Haruno Sakura. Hellfire girl with the pretty eyes and pink hair.

Uzumaki Naruto. Loud, ramen-loving blond with awesome colors.

Sai. Just... a weirdo.

Yamato-Taichou. A man who I could tell had more to him than he was letting on. Perhaps one of those "ANBU."

Then there was Usilida Ren, my big brother who was courteous, polite, and very trusting.

"Usilida Brea," I muttered under my breath when my turn had arrived. Five people had gone by too fast, so I stumbled a little with my own name. Still, my stiff pose and mistrustful expression did not change.

"Alright," Yamato said, clapping his hands together and successfully gathering our attention. "About the mission. Team Kakashi is to arrive at the Tenshi Bridge in three days to receive information from an Akatsuki spy about Orochimaru. However, the spy they are anticipating is now out of commission, so we shall go in his place."

_Pause for comedic affect._ My goodness, I certainly was mean today.

"During the time we are at the bridge, you will be under my command... and I have no problem controlling you with fear."

"Ah, damn," I cursed accidentally. _That's a bit too Durnig-y for me._

His eyes snapped to me immediately. "Is there a problem, Brea?"

His voice was sweetly concerned, a sarcastic tone that had hit my ears many times. Mirio loved to provoke me with it.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Of course not."

The tension increased with that smile and Ren gently tapped the middle of my back, a warning. I was slowly working my way back to hostility.

"Good. We'll meet at the gate tomorrow morning."

I turned on my heel, but Ren grabbed my arm again. "Shouldn't you say something to them?"

I glanced at Sai and gave him the finger yet again before storming off.  
Well, turns out I could have waited. After about five minutes of walking by myself, I glanced back to see Ren was talking with Sai. I paused mid-step, my eyes watching each of their movements. Ren seemed totally relaxed and friendly, and Sai had that fake smile on those beautiful lips of his. They were walking slowly, still chatting.

"Why is he following us?" I asked, hands on my hips as they passed me.

"He lives in the apartment right next to us," Ren replied with a smile. Sai turned his eyes to me, the emptiness reminding me vaguely of Durnig and making me find another reason to dislike him. I glared back, holding his hallowed-out gaze with some will.

He passed me, being the first to tear his eyes from mine.

I stared daggers at the soft-looking black hair that covered his head, watching him walk away. The sun had just barely dipped under the horizon judging by the soft orange that lit up the walls of the buildings. The exposed skin on Sai's back looked pleasant in the color, which made me dislike him even more.

"Brea... Calm down," Ren sighed when he saw my stiffening pose. "He's not threatening you."

"Not yet," I muttered. Self consciously, I pulled my hair over my shoulder and tugged my fingers through the mangled mess. Sometimes, I swear, I was comparable to Medusa in terms of hair. The only thing I needed was for it to start hissing.

"Let's just go and get some rest. I'm surprised they let you do that."

"Me, too. I expected it to be more like Durnig. Receive your mission, then run like hell so you don't get sent further into trouble."

Ren sighed, tilting his head up to gaze at the light being eaten up by the darkness. Even so, it wasn't getting chilly, a welcome change from home. I loved warmth, it made up for cold in the best of ways.

"I think this place is good," my brother murmured. I glanced at him, more than surprised to see the unusually distracted look on his face. He was usually very focused. "I think that you'll be okay here."

"Well, sure. I mean, I'm just now horrified over the unfamiliarity if the place. I'm sure I'll be okay once I'm familiar." I watched his unchanging expression with a feeling of rising anxiety. Was he gonna be okay?

"... You're right," he said eventually, his old smile returning fluidly. I let the breath in my chest go silently and almost passed the apartment complex. Ren guided me gently in, letting our footsteps thud against the steps dully and heavily. I was actually pretty tired from the events of the day, a real shocker. Being around people really did tire you out.

Once we were inside, I went back to the bedroom, changed, and crawled into bed. It was a bit more comfortable than my bed at him, making me like it.

"Everything will be fine," I mumbled to myself, catching a flicker of something silver across the ceiling before my eyelids sank shut.

Then I realized I hadn't eaten dinner.

"Goddammit!"

* * *

**I know, this chapter sucked  
I'm sorry, dear readers, I'm sorry.  
Anywho... I'm so tired right now. I'll take a nap  
Enjoy~**


	5. Chapter Four: Hot, and Bothered

**Five Months (Rewritten)**  
Chapter Four: Hot, and Bothered

_A crimson eye  
A black eye  
A blue eye  
A white eye_

"Why the hell is that song playing?!" I groaned, yanking my pillow over my head in an attempt to block out the sorrowful, sobbing voice that spilled the melody of "Drops of Artificial Flowers" out. It was, to be nice, an extremely creepy song.

"Great, I wake up to this. This mission is giving me weird vibes already," I grumbled, turning my radio off. Wiggling like a caterpillar, I managed to get the sheets off and threw them on the bed. They lay there, miserably clumped together.

"Oh well," I mumbled. "Not like it really matters."

Or maybe I'm just lazy.

Meh.

Upon investigation of the rest of the flat, I found that Ren had vanished. There was a note on some a pan left for me, a childish smiley face rounding it up.

_ Hey Bea,  
Sorry, short notice last night. Linios-sama called me back. They need more advice on the incidents. Try to keep your temper in check and I'll call when I can.  
~Ren_

Sighing a wistful sigh, I opened the plastic covering. The anpan was sweet, as always when Ren got or made some. I won't lie, I can cook, but not nearly as well as Ren. The next morning was spent doing the usual routine- get dressed, brush through the mess I call hair, scrub teeth...

Before I knew it, I had to be at the gate.

And, of course, I was nowhere near the gate.

With curses following me the whole way there, I ran. It was only when I caught sight of pink hair heading away from the Hokage's building that I slowed my pace. Sakura, slightly blushing, was walking towards the gate, seemingly distracted. I almost started dragging my feet when I saw her.

If there was one thing I knew about this place, it was that I hadn't made a good first impression. It was becoming increasingly obvious that my teammates did not like me, which I did understand was a problem. While I couldn't trust them, I could try to be nice...

"Hey," I greeted, popping up beside her stealthily. She turned her head, her thoughtful frown slightly deepening.

"What do you want?"

_ Uh-oh._ Apparently they didn't like me more than previously expected.

"To uh... Learn," I tried. It wasn't completely a lie. I knew absolutely nothing of shinobi, and I didn't think Naruto- if that's even his name- would be too good at teaching me how to survive here. So the kunoichi would teach me.

"Learn," she repeated, obviously not convinced.

"Well... My village, or er, hometown I guess, isn't shinobi-oriented. I'm not quite sure what we're classified as actually... And well, er, sorry... I just don't know anything."

"Oh." She blinked, and slowly her frown made way for a ghost of a smile. "Sure, I'll teach you how things work." Sakura agreed to compromise with me! I _can_ work with people!

"Thanks," I said, finding the urge somewhere within me to smile at her. Okay, I've got one smoothed out a little... Maybe Naruto next...

The rest was spent in silence, but that was okay because we sped up again. As soon as Sakura saw Sai, her smile vanished and her pose straightened up.

"Don't like him either?" I asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Of course not, he's got an awful mouth on him."

This might not be as easy as I thought...

I don't enjoy insulting people... Well, depends on the person, but I try to avoid it when I can. However, a lot of it slips out. Youch... I really did need to work on watching my tongue.

Naruto looked annoyed, most likely with 'Sai'. Fucking girly name.

"You're late," Yamato informed us. I ducked my head in respect.

"I'm sorry."

Hey, it would probably be a good idea to get on his good side, too.

After both Sakura and I got our apologies accepted, we gladly set off. I would quietly ask Sakura questions as some came to mind, like about the ranks, about the mission, about clothing even. She turned out to be rather helpful, despite her mean punch.

Eventually, I stop bugging her for the moment and walked in silence. When I wasn't being insulted, I liked it here. I liked the warm, sun-kissed air. I liked the fact it was different than Durnig. Then again... That wasn't too big of a compliment.

"Stop staring at me," Sai said nonchalantly. My attention snapped to the male members of the team, who were ahead of Sakura and I. I tilted my head, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Otherwise... I'll have to hit you."

_ Ooohhh snap._

"Oi! Who the hell do you think you are?! I'll never accept you as a teammate, or as a member of team Kakashi!" Kakashi? Ooh... I learned about him in Durnig, he must be a big deal.

"You'll never be Sasuke!"

_ Who the friggin' hell is Sasuke?_ Okay, I admit... My mind tends to wander when important instructions are given out. I may have missed a few names.

"Good," Sai responded, not shaken in the slightest. "I don't want to be put in the same category as a traitor like him."

_ Yikes..._

Naruto's glare intensified in hatred. "Bastar-"

Sakura stepped in front of him. "Sai, please forgive Naruto. He gets a little, er, he can overreact when it comes to friends and Sasuke-kun. He'll get better, he just needs some time, to adjust and all. Forgive him?"

Sai's mask transformed into a very fake smile. "Apology accepted."

Sakura smiled then, too, a sickly sweet one. One I myself usually gave before threatening someone, or worse.

"Uh, Sai," I started. "I would ru-"

Yep, too late.

Watching him slide backwards and fall made me feel sorry for the boy. Almost. Well, sorry enough I didn't want a picture.

Sakura still had her arm and fist rigid with the force of the hit. I couldn't see her eyes, yet there was no doubt they were pinpointed and glaring at their target, Sai.

"I don't care if you don't forgive me," she snarled in a low voice. "But if you ever insult Sasuke-kun again... I won't hold back."

_ Well... Shit. Sasuke is my new god, just don't let that fist contact with my face._

"Alright!"

I jumped a mile when Yamato fit the handsigns together and made a huge cage made out of wood just pop out from the ground behind him. It was really cool, so cool, in fact, that I just kept staring at it until his little rant over ruling with terror was over.

I, being absent-minded with awe, followed the team as they set off again. I have never seen a jutsu before, since I had never been around shinobi.

Looks like there was a lot more I needed to learn.

* * *

The hot springs inn was a lovely little place, warm with steam from the baths and the welcoming atmosphere among the workers. We got in with no trouble, thanks to the fact that Yamato had reserved a place for us.

The changing section was a bit too... public for my tastes, but I kept my complaints to myself. I was grateful for being able to experience this, since hot springs were an extreme rarity where I was from.

The bath itself was filled with giggles, chatter, and the things women hate but men love. This was just a tiny bit awkward for me, and I headed quickly into the water, hiding my nose underneath it and blowing bubbles. Baths were meant to be private, right?

I was just wondering what the boys were up t-

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WITH YOU AND PENISES?!"

A burst of bubbles hit the surface of water in front of my face, due to the laugh that escaped me. I felt bad immediately afterwards; Sakura's embarrassed look mirrored one I had given before, millions of times.

I sighed, imagining the embarrassment Naruto must have been feeling, hearing all of the girls laughing at him. I took advantage of the moment and slipped out of the water, quickly wrapping a soft white towel around my body. Since no one was paying attention, I felt a bit relieved.

The kimono provided was nothing huge, just a plain bath one. Still, it was comfortable. I recruited a worker to show me to my room and headed to the girls' side. My pack was still set against the wall, a little crumpled.

"Yeesh..."

I yanked the bag towards me and pulled out a notebook. It had a plain black cover and was tattered from being opened so many times. I caught any loose paper that tried to fall out and opened it about three-fourths of the way in. Taking a pencil and another handheld book, I began reading.

* * *

"Brea?"

I jumped several miles. Before even thinking, I lifted the book and launched it at the door. It slammed, then slowly opened that to reveal Sakura, looking very confused.

The blush set in, hot and red. "I-I'm sorry. I-I was just startled. Did you need me?"

"Yeah, dinner's ready." She knelt down, picking the book up. "History of Durnig? Where's Durnig?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious. The kunoichi thumbed through the book, and to my horror I realized she was going to start reading.

Quickly, I yanked the book from her and chucked it across the room. It thudded to the floor, flaring out like a fan before closing. Being a paperback, it still curled open a bit.

"It's nowhere," I said quickly, trying to pass it off that what had just happened didn't occur. She was back to being confused, but didn't press the matter.

"Anywho... Let's go."

* * *

**Heylo!  
Sorry this took so long, XD. I was a bit busy *doing nothing*  
I'm updating from school! Yeah! Brea is still awkward. *That'a her on the cover, a better image is on my dA, link on profile***

Personal note-  
I'm hungry and my dad is not maintaining our relationship very well. I love my dog. Also, I find the title of this chapter damn funny.  
(Song is Drops of Artificial Flowers by Babu-chan, featuring Hatsune Miku)


	6. Chapter Five: Nobody Cares!

**Five Months (Rewritten)**  
Chapter Five: Nobody Cares!

Dinner was an extravagant buffet filled with everything from seafood to veggies. I gawked at the table along with Naruto and Sakura, glad that I wasn't the only one.

"Sit down and eat up," Yamato offered. He was sitting on the right side of the table, furthest from the door. There was a small smile on his lips, even when his eyes landed on me. Perhaps I was forgiven for my rudeness.

Everyone shuffled into the room, sitting around the table. I took my own spot, picking up the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu."

The food tasted even better than it looked. Konoha really was a nice place if they were paying for such a high-class meal. I barely saw Yamato start eating after everyone else, not that is bothered me. The captain was growing on me, I could definitely learn to respect someone like him.

Naruto was a loud-mouth eater as always, gushing over the food between mouthfuls. I knew he was appreciative over the food, which was always a good thing. I hated it when people didn't appreciate stuff they really should. Sakura had a huge grin on her face, and as for Sai... I wasn't sure what to make of his expression. The smile was obviously fake, and he ate silently and cleanly.

After we were done, I felt like I had gained five pounds, maybe ten. _So much for burning off that belly._

My eyelids were heavy with sleep and a good meal, so I didn't speak much as Yamato started talking again.

"Normally, I would take advantage of this time to go over the mission plan, but not with this team. This experience is to make you get along better."

Rather unorthodox, wasn't he? You see, in Durnig, if you wanted teammates to get along, you stuck them into a cage and kept them there until they got along better. You didn't take them out to eat. I was a bit wary of this idea, but I could try it.

"Ne, ne, Yamato-taichou!" Sakura called. "Are we staying in a hot springs town tomorrow, too?"

"Oh, no... My wallet isn't nearly thick enough for that."

My jaw hit the floor. No, forget that, it fell off completely. He had paid for this _himself_?! What a crazy guy! Didn't he know feeding four teenagers was a recipe for bankrupt?!

"You're paying for this yourself?" Sakura asked, her tone surprised and voicing my thoughts exactly.

"Wow! You're so generous!" Naruto gushed again. I couldn't help but agree, he was a lot nicer and more generous than any other captain I'd had. Don't get me wrong, I love Mirio. He was an awesome teacher and nice enough to take me in as his student. He just couldn't afford to be this nice.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up like a Disney princess. Only I didn't.

Annoyed with the unrighteous tangled hair, I yanked a brush through it. I eyed Sakura's pink tresses in envy; short hair wasn't tangled as easily and was a fluffy, soft pink. She was a lot prettier than I had noticed.

I sighed, leaving the bristles of the brush stuck in my hair. After yanking my clothes on, I kept pulling the brush through my hair, causing small tears to pool in the corners of my eyes. Finally, the mess calmed down. I threw the abused brush into my bag and shouldered it, picking up the small paperback book I hadn't bothered to pick up.

Outside, there was a faint breeze. The fresh smell reminded me of sunlight and spring. I coughed a bit and shook my head. I was going to ask the captain when we were to leave when I noticed someone sitting at the dock-like concrete slab overlooking a stream. The pale skin stretched over the middle of his exposed back easily, his arm moving in sweeping motions.

"Hmph," I mumbled. I let the bag slip down, hanging off one of my elbows, and unsnapped it, fishing around. I found a small radio that hooked up to my waist conveniently. Sliding it to its hold, I played around with the dial until I got a channel that played music.

Bobbing my head to the unfamiliar song, I walked up and sat a bit away from Sai. While he was at the front, I sat to the side. The music kept playing, and I tried to keep my mind from wandering. I wondered what it would be like to hug Sai around his belly, feel his skin. I felt a blush flare across my face.

_ Knock it off, Usilida! Do not let the enemy distract you! You're not Gabes._

Still though... I glanced at Sai, eyeing his stomach muscles... Purrrrrr...

"What are you doing?" asked a politely curious voice. I turned to see Sakura there, hands clasped behind her back. She had a smile on her face, and didn't seem to be forcing it.  
Sai had turned his head, craning to look at our teammate. He didn't say anything, so she went over and looked at whatever he had been doing.

"Oh? You have a dirty mouth, but turns out there's a sensitive side to you."  
I frowned a bit. Sai? Sensitive?

Unable to contain my curiosity, I did a mix of scooting and crawling to get where I needed to be. My left eyebrow inched up, hiding under my hair. The picture Sai had been working on was a swirling mass of black and color. Even as I watched, he added more, fluid.

"Since you're outside, I thought you'd be working on an abstract," Sakura said matter-of-factly. "But this is abstract, right?"

I was back to being lost. Don't get me wrong, I had a high appreciation of art. Especially the art that goes into making my favorite manga comics. Still, this didn't mean I was familiarized with the subject.

"What are you going to name it?"

Sai's hand paused, perfectly poised with his oil pastels or whatever they were. "Nothing."

"Nothing is a good name," I said, completely misunderstanding what he was saying. The picture looked like nothing in particular.

"You misunderstand. I simply meant I do not intend to name this picture."

"Oh." _Well, I'm a dumbass._

"Nothing is coming to mind then?" Sakura asked, her lips twitching as she tried not to smile. Wow, people here were nice. Had someone else made my mistake, I'd have laughed at them.

"No, I mean, I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. I don't feel any urge to name this painting. I don't feel anything at all."

I didn't bother being annoyed with his statement and pinched his shoulder. "Did you feel that?"

"Oi." Naruto's voice cut in. He was in a casual pose, hands shoved in pockets. He glared at Sai, still not getting along too well. "Yamato-taichou said we would be going soon."

He walked towards us, slow and lumbering, then glared at the drawing.

"Hmph... That drawing is nothing special."

Sai gave a smile. "You're right... Just like your 'equipment'."

I stared at the water, hoping they wouldn't notice the laughter bubbling up. I had a dirty humor, yes, and this matched it in a bit meaner way.

"Wh-Why... Why you!" Naruto snarled. "I don't like you! In fact, I hate you! If you have a problem, let's fight right now!"

Sai stopped smiling, looking at Naruto.

"I don't have a problem. I don't care about you at all."

As if on cue, the radio changed to a song I recognized. I saw the irony in the song, trying to contain my humor, and excused myself. I avoided the art supplies and walking away somewhat awkwardly. When I found a wall, I leaned against it, listening to the song and giggling.

_ Although my body ain't rough  
My gun show used to be tough  
And all my homies hollah-ed "badass" as I strutted down the street  
So all the gang in my crew  
Would scare the crap outta yo u  
And make you wish you hadn't been super dissing me and sayin'_

_Nobody cares about you~  
Why you gotta act like such a noob?  
But then, again,  
If that's, your life,  
It's best for you to get some help_

No-No-No-Nobody cares!  
Nobody cares!  
Nobody cares!  
No-No-No-Nobody cares!  
Nobody cares 'bout you~!

* * *

**Huehuehue  
I'm an ass  
Song used is JubyPhonic's lyrics of "Whatever!"  
Juby is awesome  
Personal note-  
I have to drop band because I'm starting for college classes in high school. It's more of a music loss, since everyone hated me in the class. I have creative writing next year! XD So excited!  
Check out my dA for spoilers, character profiles, thinking bits, and more!**


End file.
